You're A Mean One, Ms Flair
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Sami Zayn tries to get Charlotte Flair in the Christmas spirit. Sami/Charlotte


**So I really love the pairing of Charlotte/Sami so I thought of this...**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Christmas time was one of Sami Zayn's favorite times of the year. The Christmas music on the radio, the lights on peoples houses and in their yards, all of the Christmas specials on TV, all of the Christmas decorations in the stores.

It just made him so happy.

And it seemed like all of his friends and family loved Christmas too.

Well... ALMOST everybody...

There was only one person Sami knew who wasn't so fond of Christmas. One person who honestly, didn't seem to care.

And that person was his girlfriend Charlotte Flair.

Sure she would always buy everybody something...but to her Christmas was just another holiday.

Sami and Charlotte were currently in the living room decorating...well Sami was decorating, Charlotte was sitting on the couch on her phone.

"Babe, where do you want the tree?" Sami asked as Charlotte shrugged.

"I dunno, you brought it"

Sami rolled his eyes and laughed. "Are you gonna help at least?"

"I am helping"

"No you aren't, you've been on your phone since we've started"

Charlotte huffed. "I brought up a box didn't I?"

"One box out of fifteen"

Now it was Charlotte's turn to roll her eyes. "Well maybe you shouldn't have brought so much of this crap"

Sami chuckled. "You really do hate Christmas huh?"

Charlotte looked offended. "Hate Christmas? I don't hate Christmas"

"Yeah you do" he said as he picked up a box of ornaments and started to put them on the tree.

"What? I'm wearing a freaking Santa hat!" She said pointing at the red and white hat on her head.

"Wearing a Santa hat doesn't automatically make you a Christmas enthusiasts Char"

Charlotte crossed her arms over her white shirt. "What makes you think I hate Christmas?"

Sami put the box of ornaments down and gave her a look. "Well for starters you don't seem to like Christmas music"

"It can be annoying at times but I listen to it every now and then..."

Sami laughed. "When? Because every time we're traveling I put it on the Christmas station and you immediately turn it"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I didn't do that yesterday"

"You listened to one song"

Charlotte got off the couch and went into the kitchen. "Just because I don't like listening to Christmas music doesn't mean I hate Christmas"

"You never watch the specials on TV with me"

"That's because my favorite one hasn't come on yet..."

"Which is..."

"Ummmm The Grinch"

Sami chuckled. "That's not surprising"

Charlotte filled the tea pot up with water before sitting it on a burner. "I like Christmas cookies..."

"That's true... but you never want to make any"

"That's because I can't cook"

"Also true..."

Charlotte glared at him. "What are you trying to say Sami?"

"Nothing... but here's what's gonna happen. We are going to make some cookies, finish decorating the house and then we're going to sit down and watch a Christmas movie" Sami said as he joined Charlotte in the kitchen. "And you my beautiful angel, are going to enjoy it"

"And if I don't" Charlotte asked.

"Don't worry... you will. I guarantee it"

* * *

"So you put the sugar IN the dough?"

Sami sighed. He didn't know cooking would be this difficult.

"Yes Charlotte, you put the sugar in the dough"

"I thought you were supposed to sprinkle it on top of the cookie?"

"That's where the frosting goes..."

"No... I thought you put the frosting on top THEN you sprinkled sugar on it"

"Umm no... We have actual sprinkles for that"

"Oh... whatever" Charlotte mumbled as she got the cookie cutters out.

"You know how to use these right?" Sami mocked.

Charlotte scoffed. "Yes...I am aware of how a cookie cutter is used"

Sami laughed as Charlotte started to roll out the dough, it actually looked like she was enjoying herself. There was flour all over her clothes and in the ends of her hair. Her Santa hat was hanging off of her head, and she was actually humming along with the Christmas music playing on the radio.

"Alright dough's all rolled out..." Charlotte smirked. "I bet I could cut more cookies than you..."

Sami raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? How about we add on to this little bet?"

"What do you want Zayn?"

"How about... winner gets to pick out what we watch later?" Sami suggested.

"You're on"

* * *

The cookies were in the oven, Charlotte cut 12, Sami cut 20 so he was obviously the winner.

Charlotte wasn't too happy about that.

But she wasn't gonna let that ruin her evening. Because she was having fun and it looked like Sami was too.

"So, while the cookies are baking we can decorate the house" Sami said as Charlotte fixed her hat.

"What didn't you finish?" Charlotte asked as she went back into the living room.

"The tree" Sami said as he handed Charlotte a box of ornaments.

"So... you just randomly put them on the tree?" Charlotte asked.

Sami laughed. "Have you ever decorated a Christmas tree before?"

"Not since I was 12..." Charlotte shrugged.

"Just put in ornament on a branch"

"Is this thing real?" Charlotte asked as she started to decorate the tree.

Sami chuckled. "No, its plastic. The real ones cost too much"

"Maybe too much for you... cheap" Charlotte smirked.

"I am not cheap, your presents alone cost me over one thousand dollars" Sami said as Charlotte stopped what she was doing.

"ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS?! What did you buy me?!"

"You'll find out in due time beautiful, but until then you can finish the tree while I check the cookies"

Charlotte watched as Sami left for the kitchen as she wondered what he brought her that cost so much.

* * *

"Ok, you did a fantastic job with the tree" Sami said as he leaned over and kissed Charlotte on the cheek. "but now its time to decorate the cookies"

"This should be fun" Charlotte said. "We have red, green, blue, orange, black, white, and purple"

"I bet my cookies will look better than yours" Sami smirked.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? We'll see about that..." Charlotte said as she grabbed a squeeze bottle.

Decorating was going great, Sami was telling her childhood stories and Charlotte was enjoying them.

Right when he was about to tell another story Sami felt a big glop of frosting on his shirt.

Sami looked up to see Charlotte with a big smile on her face. "Oopsie"

"Oopsie? This will probably stain"

"My bad..." She smiled.

Before Charlotte could say anything else, Sami grabbed a squeeze bottle and squeezed some frosting on Charlotte's shirt.

"Oh... so that's the way its gonna be?" Charlotte asked as she grabbed a cookie.

"Don't you dare!" Sami yelled as Charlotte threw the cookie at him.

"Oopsie...again" Charlotte smirked.

Sami took the cookie and threw it back at her. "Oopsie"

Charlotte laughed. "Ok...we're even... but my cookies look better than yours"

Sami nodded. "I have to admit... they do look better, I guess you win this round"

"Of course I did... can I eat one now?" Charlotte said as she reached for a cookie.

"Yeah, you bring the cookie's I'll start the movie"

"Oh...I forgot about that" Charlotte groaned as Sami laughed.

"Stop whining... you'll enjoy the movie" Sami said as he went into the living room and turned on the TV.

"It better not be a hallmark movie"

Sami laughed. "I would never"

Charlotte walked into the living room with a plate of cookies and some hot cocoa. "Here babe"

"Thanks, you ready to watch Home Alone?"

"I was expecting something stupid... but I actually like this movie" Charlotte said as she sat down next to him.

"Told you you'd enjoy it" Sami smirked.

"Speaking of enjoying things...I'd enjoy it if you'd tell me what my Christmas gift was..." Charlotte teased.

Sami leaned over and kissed Charlotte. "You'll find out on the twenty fifth"

"Darn it" Charlotte groaned as she leaned on Sami. "I guess I can wait, I hope I like it" she teased.

Sami lookedover at the big box with the small diamond ring inside.

"I hope so too"

* * *

 **If you have a request I have a "Wrestling Request" story, just look at my profile and you'll find it.**

 **If you liked this leave a review, if you didn't then I don't care :)**

 **Byeeeee**


End file.
